In ophthalmic procedures, such as vitrectomies, membranectomies, and photocoagulation, incisions are made in the eye to provide access to the posterior chamber of the eye. Typically, cannulas are inserted into these incisions to keep the incision from closing. Other surgical implements may then be inserted through the cannula into the patient's body after removal of the trocar.
Several studies have been performed to evaluate the success of methods used to gain access to the posterior chamber of the eye. Criteria used to evaluate success include the percentage of self-sealing incisions/wounds immediately after cannula removal, post-operative intraocular pressure maintenance, post-operative pain, incidence of endophthalmitis, time to perform the procedure, and difficulties experienced when performing the procedure.
Variations between surgical procedures, however, have made it more difficult to evaluate and determine optimal surgical techniques and methods, such as insertion angle of the trocar. For example, previous surgical devices used in ophthalmic procedures provide widely varying patient outcomes and recovery times due to variables such as surgical technique, training, or expertise, as well as variance in surgical instruments, including shape, sharpness, and size of trocars and cannulas used in the procedure. Accordingly, an improved surgical device is needed to provide improved and more consistent patient outcomes and recovery times.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.